Tamara
Tamara is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. History ''Logan Tamara was created along with April, Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, and Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. Tamara develop the powers of super strength. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura made it to Eden, with her biological father, Logan, Tamara helped nurse him back to health. Tamara used her super strength to help carry him. To help Logan recover faster, Gideon prepared to give a dosage of serum, but Rictor told him it was too much. Then Delilah tries to give Logan a wet towel she made cooler using her ice breath, but Logan startles her and takes it. Bobby then tells Logan that Laura is sleeping in the bunk below him, Logan decides to allow her to sleep. Two days later, while Logan, who fully healed, was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the two mutants exit the room. The next day, Tamara begins her hike through the woods to cross the Canadian boarder, along with the other mutants so they can be safe. Unfortunately, Donald Pierce, the head of security for Alkali-Transigen, and the company's security team, The Reavers, are in pursuit to stop them. Tamara and the other kids, except Laura, were eventually captured by the Reavers and then confronted by Rice. However, Logan, who saw the Reavers following through the hideaway, then shows up to save her and the others. After Logan kills Rice by shooting him, the kids escape and help defeat some of the Reavers, before Pierce releases Logan's savage clone X-24 to kill Logan. When Pierce to tries to help X-24 in the fight, Tamara then watches as Joey, Bobby, Delilah, Charlotte, April, Jonah, and Mira to use their powers to kill him. However, X-24 eventually wounds lethally wounds Logan and nearly kills him, until before Laura shoots him with an adamantium bullet Logan kept, killing X-24. Tamara sadly watches Logan die from his wounds, then she and the other kids have a funeral for him. Tamara and the kids then continue with their hike to cross the boarder. Powers *'Super Strength''' - She was able to lift Logan with his heavy Adamantium skeleton despite being only a child. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created Characters Category:Cameo